


Ciel Phantomhive x Reader

by Shouh_Hayashi



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, アニメガタリズ | Animegataris (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shouh_Hayashi/pseuds/Shouh_Hayashi
Summary: A whistle sounded throughout the air as the wind raced against the hurrying carriage."Mother?! Where are we going?" A child filled with fear looked into her mothers' eyes. Suddenly, the carriage came to a sudden halt, jerking the child forward resulting in her injuring her face. Her mother, immediately being aware of the situation at hand, hurriedly stepped off the carriage. The frightened child hid inside the small compartment as she attempted to sneak a peek at who her mother was now conversing with. Suddenly, the mysterious figure pulled out what looked like a small shiny object, and with a small swift movement of his hand the girls' mother fell limp and dropped to the ground. After what seemed like forever, the figure slowly disappeared into the shadows."Mother?" She squeaked out loud as she made her way over to her mother's now lifeless body. Her eyes widened at the sight of her only parents' body.
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive/Reader
Kudos: 21





	Ciel Phantomhive x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> At the beginning the character (Or more specifically Y/N) is introduced as well as another character I made up.

....................................................................................................................

**Author's Note:**

> At the end you'll just have to read to find out..


End file.
